Talk:Eaglekit (WC)
I understand Eaglekit must be Crowfeather's father! Wow! Something new about him every day! Forestpaw13 What!? No, where did you get that idea?! That's impossible for two reasons. 1). Both Eaglekit did Crowfeather are both Ashfoot's sons. Meaning that they're brothers (or at least half-brothers). So, if Eaglekit were Crowfeather's father, it would mean that Ashfoot mated with her'' son'' to have Crowfeather. Ew. And 2), Eagle kit died as a kit. He can't have kits when he's just kit himself. --Dragonfrost 16:00, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ^ how?? he is Crowfeathers brother i think he is actually Crowfeather only to have his name changed. No Eaglekit is Ashfoot's kit and Crowfeather's brother. Erin Hunter said that he died somehow. --User:Spottedwing 20:03, 7 August 2009 (UTC) OH ok [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 20:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Pic If he's a gray tom why is his picture red?--Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 21:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Someone accidentally uploaded a different pic over the approved (gray) version. I fixed it now. insanTA RAINBOWeular 21:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks. i freaked out like "Is my coputer blowing up or something?" XD --Artimas HunterWelcome to Bramblepath's Den 23:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Father Should it be in trivia that Deadfoot may be his father, as he is littermates with Crowfeather. Just saying =D ~Help lies in the Hazel Are they from the same litter? If so, I'd say yes. If not, then no. For all we know, Ashfoot could have mated with another tom before all of that. 20:55, February 12, 2012 (UTC) And I am pretty sure you'd need a cite as well. There is a cite, but, what we don't know is if they have the same father. That's an unanswered question, and'll probably stay that way. xD 21:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Whoops. Fail on my part. Unless one of the Erins answers it. Eaglekit's cause of death? It is never stated how Eaglekit died as far as I can see. Does anyone know how he died and have proof? It was on the journey when Brokenstar drove them out, obviously. So starvation is a big possibility?Eagleheart89 20:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Eaglekit's cause of death? It is never stated how Eaglekit died as far as I can see. Does anyone know how he died and have proof? It was on the journey when Brokenstar drove them out, obviously. So starvation is a big possibility? We have no proof as to how he died. And theories do not go on character articles, by the way. Then why does he have Starclan charart when you have no evidence of him dying? Quillflight (talk) 21:51, May 25, 2017 (UTC) can you not respond to comments that are 5 years old? 22:04, May 25, 2017 (UTC) starclan? Why does it say hes in starclan it was never confirmed?Rainleaf of Riverclan (talk) 23:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Vicky confirmed it on her facebook. Please check the reference. Descendant of Windstar So because Ashfoot is a descendant of Windstar, and Ashfoot is Eaglekit's mother, shouldn't it be put on his trivia that he is descended from Wind? (Same goes for Crowfeather, as it is not listed on his trivia either) 22:22, December 10, 2015 (UTC)